The 50th Hunger Games
by Ruetheday
Summary: Enjoy reading about your favorite tributes and see if they survive the Games! I don't own the Hunger Games or any part of it
1. Meet the Tributes!

**Hello everyone! Welcome to the 50th Hunger Games and remember Haymitch is not in these Games, nor is anyone else who is mentioned in the actual Hunger Games. I hope you enjoy!**

**Here is a list of all of the tributes in case you need to keep track...**

**District One**

**Girl: **Ciarra Templesworth

**Boy: **Platinum Miller

**District Two**

**Girl: **Emaline Scarlett Quincy

**Boy: **Teni Cral

**District Three**

**Girl: ** Aimee Drayton

**Boy: **Capti Gord

**District Four**

**Girl: **Alf Roader

**Boy: **Herald Frenchie

**District Five**

**Girl:** Carmen Winters

**Boy: ** Olive Oliver

**District Six**

**Girl: **Iris Wolfe

**Boy: **Freeman Corsh

**District Seven**

**Girl: **Rainbow Neils

**Boy: **Titan Sha

**District Eight**

**Girl: **Mitter Jom

**Boy: **Cody Starcher

**District Nine**

**Girl: ** Salvia Crow

**Boy: **Yop Crow

**District Ten**

**Girl: **Relly Mitz

**Boy: **Tarra Felts

**District Eleven**

**Girl: **Tabytha LaDawn Caramahel

**Boy: **Cranny Deleraz

**District Twelve**

**Girl: **Theme Didde

**Boy: **Jordy Norts


	2. District 1

**These are the District 1 reapings. I might skip some districts because they are just bloodbath tributes FYI. Enjoy!**

**Ciarra Templesworth's POV**

My red long hair slaps my face in the breeze. I push it away before it can get tangled in my braces. Today is the day. Today will be my day to win my father's attention back. Today the reapings will take place and I will volunteer to take part in the games. I am sure that I can deceive the normally idiotic other tributes.

The one thing I am not so sure about is my little sister, Jessica. She can't fully take care of herself, and she has no one for help. Not my dead mother or my busy father who doesn't even blink an eye when he sees how skinny my sister and I have gotten. I hope that if I volunteer this will all change. My father will look towards are remaining family and think of how I won The Second Quarter Quell.

I look at my watch and see that it is time for the reapings. Polly Newthander appears in the square in full body makeup looking like a complete idiot next to the citizens of District One. She starts with the girls and I tense up. I have been waiting for this moment for years. Polly reaches her gloved hand into a clear bowl piled high with slips of paper. She starts to call out the girl tribute as I whip my hand into the air and screech,

"I VOLUNTEER!"

**Platinum Miller**

_Chill out! _ I have to tell myself because I am shaking from the fear of being chosen for the Games. _Someone always volunteers anyways. _I promise, I am NEVER like this. I try to be calm, but ever since my brother's victory in the 46th Hunger Games, I have not enjoyed the Games. It is a rude awakening- seeing your brother kill a sleeping twelve-year-old. I can say I have not been the same since. Nor had my brother for that matter. He seems more harsh and has lost patience. I love him, but I don't want to end up like him.

I loose my train of thought as soon as Polly puts her hand into the boy's bowl. A sudden chill runs down my body as she reads aloud,

"Platinum Miller!"

I just stand there like a moron, waiting for someone to volunteer to take my place. No one does. Finally it dawns on me that I am the District One male tribute and I walk up stage to a redhead girl who shakes my hand sweetly and smiles. I watch her eyes, they are cold and do not smile back.

**The end for now! I hope that I portrayed the tributes correctly. I will try to update again soon!**

**-Soph**


	3. District 2

**Welcome to the District 2 reapings! Please review my story with any questions or comments.**

**Emaline Scarlett Quincy's POV**

My baby blue pencil skirt blends in perfectly with Layah's bed. I can't help but fear the next few hours. I know I am safe for this year. District Two is known for its Careers who volunteer almost every year. Even if I do get reaped I have a perfectly good chance of winning. I am a trained Career and my heritage is full of victors. One of my favorites is my great grandfather.

My three-year-old sister Layah interrupts me by jumping on her bed. I giggle and start tickling her. She squeals with delight and attempts to tickle me back. Just then my father comes in and tells us it's time. The reapings are about to begin.

Mirka Lamboint struts on stage and smirks at us. She keeps her head high and her nose up. I try to not to imagine my family- my parents, Layah, Cristen, Jonnie, Heath and my cousin Sarai who is the only one else illegible to vote. I doubt either of us will be reaped. If so then people will always volunteer.

Mirka takes the girl's bowl first and grabs the slip on top without shuffling them. Her smooth voice calls out,

"Sarai Quincy!"

My thirteen-year-old cousin steps up and I wait for someone to volunteer, but there is utter silence from the crowd. I clear my throat and run towards the stage.

"I, Emaline, volunteer as tribute!"

Sarai looks relived until she realizes that it's me taking her place. I hear Layah's cry in the crowd. Then I pass out on stage.

When I awake I am in the justice building surrounded by peacekeepers and brace myself for the goodbyes.

**Okay so my District 2 male tribute is a bloodbath tribute. He will basically die and not be heard of again :) **

**Sorry if you don't like that I am not paying any attention to the bloodbath tributes, I just really want to be able to update quickly. I hope that you enjoyed reading this chapter!**


	4. District 3

**Now to District 3! Please review this story! Thanks and enjoy.**

**Aimee Drayton's POV**

My big sister Mary wakes me up at the crack of dawn to get ready for the reapings. I hate the Hunger Games, yes because they are cruel and whatnot but they also show my District as weak. I mean Districts 1,2 and 4 always have an alliance, they just skip us completely! Its not like we never put up a good fight either. I love my District. We are smart and kind. We aren't rich and snooty like 1. We aren't cruel and peacekeepers like 2. We don't live in paradise with plenty of water advantages in the Games like 4.

Melli Norbit's small and thin and not memorable unlike most outgoing Capital citizens. Melli grabs the boy's bowl first and scrambles up the sheets of paper. He reaches in and grabs one. He calls out the name and a big guy I don't recognize steps up. He looks as if he would have volunteered anyways. I hope he represents us well. Melli grabs a girl's slip and reads my name. My name. I don't realize until now that I don't mind being a tribute. I can prove that our District isn't weak. I can put up a good fight and possibly win the Games. I smile at myself while I walk upstage.

**That's all for now! Hope you all liked it!**


	5. District 4

**Hey guys I want to tell you that the more you review this story, the more likely your tribute will survive the day once I start the Games. I really love getting reviews so thanks Jaine1324! I hope that everyone likes the reapings so far. **

**Welcome to District 4, home of our next tribute!**

**Herald Frenchie's POV**

I wake up and I don't notice anything different. People are at the docks reeling in massive fish. Children are in the square playing games. My sister is still sleeping, like usual. The café smells of fresh sea food. Everything is normal. But why do I feel like today has an importance. That today is special. It doesn't hit me until I'm eating breakfast. It's the reapings today! I have been waiting for this moment! How could I forget? Finally I can go to the Games and bring back a victory!

My six-year-old sister and I love alone in a small house by the docks. Our parents died in a fight eight years ago at the lake we have been living on stale bread the neighbors sneak to us.

Ferro is upstage alone. Both of our mentors died in the fight so we basically are on our own. Ferro takes the delicate glass bowls, polished to perfection and reaches his sweaty hand inside the boy's. He calls out a meek twelve-year-olds name. Lucky for him I volunteer.

**Alf Roader's POV**

A fresh breeze with the smell of the sea pushes my blond hair back. The seagull's calls pierce the air. Outside it is very calm. There is silence though, absolute silence. People march towards the square in the center of District Four.

Ferro is already onstage when I arrive. I love his attitude toward the Games. He makes them sound fun and he makes them seem like a great honor to be in. I know that's baloney! Who wants to fight to the death with a bunch of little kids? Not this girl! Still it's kind of fun to watch his face in awe as he describes them.

All too soon the reapings start and the boy is already chosen. He looks poor, but prepared enough to survive for a few days. He is buff and cold. I don't really like him.

Ferro reached for the girl's bowl and reads off a name.

"Alf Roader! Congratulations!"

I nearly faint as I walk upstage, knowing I will die within a week.

**I hope you liked! Remember to start reviewing now! Thanks!**


	6. District 6

**Hey everyone! I am completely skipping District Five so this is District Six! Remember- if you want your tribute to have a better chance of winning then review! Or if you don't have a tribute just comment about your favorite! Thanks!**

**Iris Wolfe's POV**

As I walk to the square I hear whispers. They fill my ears and make my face red. As I walk to the square I see people staring. I clench my fists and keep walking. As I walk to the square I feel eyes burning into my skull. I can't take it. I just can't so I yell at them. All of the people whispering and staring hear me scream,

"What are you looking at? There's nothing to see here!" and "Keep MOVING!" as I shut my eyes tight.

This happens whenever I go anywhere. Sometimes I can take it and I don't yell at the people other times I can't. They are staring because I am different. I have a double personality and two morphling addicted parent and a lonely little sister who could be chosen to fight to the death in the Hunger Games today. Some people whisper about how I am probably the way I am because of my mom taking morphling while she was pregnant with me. Others say it was because of the stress I have to take care of my sister, Poppy while my parents are wiped out. And finally people say I was just born like this with a disease. I'm not sure myself which is true. I love being with my little sister though so I don't think it's the second one.

When I finally make it to the square the whispers stop but the staring continues. I don't care anymore! I smile at them and wave. Now I'm excited for the reapings and hope they start soon. Then Firnach comes on stage and welcomes us all. I smile at him too. It's time! He heads to the girl's bowl and reaches in. He pulls out a small piece of paper and reads off… my name. MY name! I am going to be in the Games! Oh great! I pull myself together and walk upstage to Firnach.

**That's it! We're halfway done with the reapings! Come back soon to check out the next Districts!**


	7. District 7

**Remember to keep reviewing for a better chance to have a victor! Here is the District Seven reaping. I hope you like :)**

**Rainbow Neils's POV**

"Rain! The reaping is about to start! Get up!" My mother shouts up to my room.

"Alright mom," I reply.

I keep my eyes shut and feel around my room for my dress I plan to wear. I find it on my dresser and yank it down. Then I cautiously take off my clothes, afraid to knock something over. I am blind, you see, but I've defiantly gotten used to it. I've even used it to my advantage at school before, but if I get reaped I have no chance! I can only hope that if I do someone has the heart to volunteer for a blind girl.

After I am dressed I walk down the steps and to my mom. She takes my hand and guides me outside to the square, which is just across the street from our home. When we arrive she leads me to be check in and goes to watch. The peacekeepers poke me with a needle and I can feel blood on my finger as I am pushed into my age area. I am seventeen so I go up front and can hear every whisper the peacekeepers make. "Ritiu is getting old. I don't think she will even make it through the Games." "I hear that the Hunger Games will be worse this year for the tributes because it's the Quell year." "I hope we finally have a new winner for us this year. Snow is getting more and more ignorant towards us"

After a few minutes Ritiu comes up. I can tell by the sighs and the sound of his crane. Then enters Hilly, our mentor. I brace myself as Ririu gets the bowls.

**Titan Sha's POV**

I brush past my mother telling me good luck. I ignore my dad too. I go to the main room and check the mirror. My hair is spiked up in a Mohawk like usual, but I dyed it green for the reaping to partly mock the Capitol. As I walk outside I see the town square is already full with people.

The peacekeepers patrol the street and look for trouble. I purposely walk by them with my green mohawk and a smirk on my face as I see the annoyed look in their eyes.

When I am at the square I wait until Ritiu comes out and takes the girl's and boy's bowls. I watch as he calls the girl's name and I see a blind seventeen year old. I instantly remember her from starting a huge fight in elementary school. Then the peacekeepers blinded her for what she did. She seems like she would make a pretty good ally in the Games. Then he calls out the boy's name. It is…. Titan Sha! It takes a minute for me to realize that I am Titan Sha. When I do I walk upstage calmly and flash the other tribute a smile.

**That's all! I think we only have one or two more tributes left until… THE PARADE! Please review!**

**Thanks**

**-Soph**


	8. District 11

**All right now! This is probably going to be my last District! Wow I'm skipping all the way to District Eleven this time! I hope that you love the tributes and keep reviewing to send your favorite tribute to victory!**

**Tabytha LaDawn Caramahel's POV**

The reaping in District eleven are hard for everyone. Well, most everyone, except the peacekeepers and the rich snooty mayor and his uptight sons and daughters. We all know each other from the fields, where we work when we are very young to very old.

Speaking of peacekeepers, those ignorant brats are the reason I live with my grandma Luna. One reason is because one ran away to the Capitol with my mother when I was very little. The even worse reason is that they killed my father for no apparent reason when I was nine. So now I have to live with the wild Luna for the rest of my life. Don't get me wrong, I love Luna, but I would much rather be spending these sunny afternoons singing and dancing with my dad than in the forest trying to get some alone time.

Luna is up and ready for the reaping before I even open an eye. And when I do it's because she is downstairs cooking breakfast which is probably seeds for the three hundredth time this year. As I get out of bed my scar starts to itch obnoxiously. I got it three years ago in the forest. I was sitting alone, thinking about my mom and I started to hear a low growl behind me. When I turned I saw five brown wolves licking their lips. I ran as fast as I could but that wasn't good enough. Two clawed the same spot in my shoulder. I finally made it into a tree and hopped over the fence like I always do. No one, not even Luna found out about my scar and I plan to keep it that way.

**Cody Starcher's POV**

I'm ready for these Games. I will win and prove that District Eleven can have a victory as easily as anyone else! I'm not like most citizens here. I moved here from the Capitol with my dad when I was five. He wanted to train me to fight in the Games. He chose this District because it was the cheapest. I'm kind of overweight for a twelve year old, but I do come from a rich family so we can afford lots of food.

Finally it is time for the reaping. I grab my jacket and head out the door. I'm late! Portle is already on stage with the bowls. She reaches into the girl's bowl by the time I'm in my assigned area.

"Tabytha LaDawn Caramahel" is chosen from the girls. She has bright fire red hair and green eyes I can see from where I stand. Portle grabs a name from the boys' bowl and before she finished saying it out loud, I volunteer. The look on her face is pure shock. Portle clearly thinks this is a joke until I step up to the mike and tell her my name.

"Cody Starcher"

**That's it! Depending on how I feel I may or may not do the chariots. Please review! Thanks!**

**-Soph**


	9. Tribute Info

**Hey! I'm in the middle of typing up the parade, but I thought that first I would make a list for everyone on info about the tributes. Some of this stuff won't be mentioned just yet. I hope that you love all the tributes this year!**

**DISTRICT ONE**

Ciarra Templesworth: Rude sometimes/ Dead mom and a bad dad/ CAREER

Platinum Miller: Calm and collected/ lived a good life/ CAREER

**DISTRICT TWO**

Emaline Scarlett Quincy: Sweet and independent/ related to a victor/ CAREER

**DISTRICT THREE**

Aimee Drayton: Annoyed when people assume things/ dead parents/ CAREER

**DISTRICT FOUR**

Herald Frenchie: Strong and buff/ normal life/ CAREER

Alf Roader: Kind not confident/ dead sister/ ALLY

**DISTRICT SIX**

Iris Wolfe: Bipolar/ morphling addicted parents/ ALLY

**DISTRICT SEVEN**

Rainbow Neils Kind when you first meet her/ blind/ ALLY

Titan Sha Annoying and rude/ wears a green mohawk/ ALONE

**DISTRICT ELEVEN**

Cody Starcher Nice/ Overweight and rich, Capitol dad/ CAREER

Tabytha LaDawn Caramahel mysterious and headstrong/ no parents, lives with crazy grandma/ ALLY

**If you haven't notice the first section is personality, then history, then allies. This could all change later in the Games (especially the allies part because they could split up or die for example) so don't get too worked up if your tribute is alone or if you don't want them to have an ally but they do. Remember to keep reviewing. Sorry this one is boring! :)**

**-Soph**


	10. Parade

**Here we are at the Capitol! I skipped the goodbyes and the train ride. Hope you don't mind :) I will try and let each tribute speak and have a part in the rest of the story before the Hunger Games! P.S. I might put in some random names of bloodbath tributes, so don't be confused.**

**Ciarra Templesworth's POV**

I glance at Platinum and he too seems nervous. Who wouldn't be? Tonight is our first night in the Capitol and we are about to meet the president of Panem. The rest of Panem will be watching us, so we must look confident and brave, no one wants to sponsor a nervous baby of a tribute. I decided that I will be a Career this year with Platinum and some other wealthy Districts with tributes that have a chance. I say goodbye a few minutes later when my stylists arrive.

I take off my glasses and insert contacts given to me. The stylists knock me out with some drug and take off my braces while using something from the Capitol to help my teeth look more perfect. My face is powdered and my eyes are given mascara and light blue eye shadow. Then I am poked and pushed and stuffed into a blue feathered dress with sparkles on the end. I have to say, it is _gorgeous_, but I don't like it. It itches too much and I want to get back into my shirt and shorts I came in.

Then, they move onto my red hair. It's curled and feels bouncy when they are finished. My hair is topped off with a sparkly tiara. A few minutes later I feel a wet streak on my leg. I look down to see that someone is tattooing my legs with blue sparkly paint brushed into endless swirls. I wonder how Platinum is doing right now. Is he dressed in a feathered tuxedo?

A few hours later I found out. Platinum is in a feathered tuxedo, only he doesn't have sparkles. We meet in the hall a few minutes before the carriages leave to the president's mansion.

**Aimee Drayton's POV**

The chariots pull out and everyone get on their District's with their partner. This year District Three is dressed in silver outfits. Mine is a silver silk gown with metallic pieces sticking out. My face has metallic stuff on it that I can't really explain. My hair is in a tight bun that has little streaks of silver. Teni, my District partner looks about the same. I glance around at the other districts and see that the stylists didn't screw up too bad this year. District Four looks… interesting. Bubbles surround their bodies and hair. They don't seem very comfortable. The boy from Four is strong and cruel looking. The girl is small and seems nicer. I will keep her in mind for and ally later.

The rest of the tributes are wearing what the stylist normally make their District wear. No one is nude this year which is a big relief for everyone. I scan the rest of the tributes for people who look like good allies. Maybe I will just join the Careers for a while if they accept me. The girl from Six would make a good ally I think. The rest of the tributes are either too weak or too menacing for me to join up with.

**Iris Wolfe's POV**

After hours of anticipation the curtains open and the chariots start to roll out. District One is first with two tough looking tributes. The boy doesn't look much like a killing type, but the girl has a cold look in her eyes that I can seem from my seat. I can feel and mood swing coming on as my chariot pulls up to the front. I grip the sides and squeeze my eyes shut. I take a few deep breathes and open my eyes. I can feel Freeman staring at me. I glare at him, but I am caught surprised. His eyes seem sad, not mean. He smiles at me and I smile back. I look up ahead and see that we are next. I take his hand and we ride out together as one. The crowd is big and scares me. The long road seems longer. I grip Freeman's hand harder. He smiles at me again. I turn and wave to the crowd. They start to cheer even louder. I cant help but smile as we head to the president's mansion.

**That's all for now! Please review if you want a better chance of winning! Sorry not all of the parts were very equal. Hope you liked!**

**-Soph**


	11. Training Center Day 1

**Alright now! The training has started! I'm not really sure yet how many days I will make it. Probably two days and then I will have the private session. I hope you like it so far and for the hundredth time review to send your tribute to victory! Haha. Sorry I couldn't update yesterday, I had a fever :(**

**Rainbow Neil's POV**

My escort tries to calm before the training saying the typical things, "You'll be fine" "You are a better fighter then most of those other tributes even though you are blind," the funny thing about that one is she hasn't seen any of us fight yet. And my least favorite- "At least you have a big hearing advantage," she says like I am lucky to be this way.

I know I have no chance of winning. This whole time I have been secretly hoping that the Capitol would fix me, but I have had no such luck. My best hope now is to find a trustful ally at the training center this morning.

"Eat, eat, eat! You look starved!" My escort pushes me, but I am not hungry at all. The eggs on my plate are now cold and my cereal soggy. I wait for the training to begin.

**Emaline Scarlett Quincy's POV**

District Two arrives at the training center first closely followed by Four and then One. We all talk and decide to be allies like usual. We also agree to look around for other strong tributes to make alliances with.

"I watched the reaping over and the District Three girl looked pretty prepared," Ciarra tells us.

"I thought so too," Platinum replied.

I nod even though I didn't pay attention when we saw the reaping. I size up the Careers. Ciarra looks brutal and like she will do a lot of killing. Platinum looks about the opposite. He's strong, but isn't as eager as Ciarra to compete. Teni looks weak, but I've heard him speak before and he seems smart. Alf and Herald both look like strong tributes that will go far. I make a mental note to kill them when the amount of tributes starts to get low.

Finally all of the Districts arrive. Five comes a few minutes late. Our head trainer tells us to try and do our bests. The game makers won't come until our private sessions in two days to judge us. After that, we are released to do whatever we want.

**Iris Wolfe's POV**

The District Four girl approaches me. I think her name is Alf.

"Hey, what's your name?" She starts awkwardly.

"Iris Wolfe," I mumble.

"Do you have an ally yet?"

"No," I reply. I can feel my heart rising. Will she be my ally?

"Do you think we could be allies?" I can hear Alf 's nervousness. She obviously wants me to be her ally.

"Sure, but aren't you with the Careers?"

"For now. But after the bloodbath I'll leave and meet up with you. I don't think I can really trust them. They could easily kill me in my sleep," she says sadly.

I smile at her and hold out my hand. She takes it. "Allies?"

"Allies," Alf replies, now smiling.

**Tabytha LaDawn Caramahel's POV**

The Careers this year look even more intimidating than usual. I see the Three girl and Cody with them. I decide to work on my knife throwing. I am pretty decent at it because of all my time in the woods by myself. I also try to find something that would show off my speed. I find a trainer with a platic sword and ask him to try and stab me. It takes a few minutes before he even touches me, he didn't even do enough damage to really hurt me. Finally after ten minutes he successfully stabs me. I smile. By that time my ally could've killed him. Now all I have to do is find an ally.

**That's all. I hope you liked this one. Remember to review!**

**-Soph**


	12. Training Center Day 2

**Here is Training Day Two! Remember to review to send your tribute further in the Games.**

**Aimee Drayton's POV**

The Careers and I spend almost the entire day throwing knives and whatnot. I love being with the Careers because I can prove to Panem that District Three is not weak! We are smart and kind and do well in the Games. Just because we aren't brutal killing machines doesn't mean we can't win. My thoughts are interrupted by Ciarra.

"Alf! What are you doing? Pay attention!" Alf Roader was caught staring at another tribute- Iris Wolfe. She almost threw a knife at Ciarra's face because she wasn't paying attention.

"Sorry Ciarra. I was just thinking that… we should… um look out for Iris because she looks like she could be really good," it's obvious she's lying, and Ciarra doesn't buy it. Honestly Ciarra almost scares me. I can tell that Alf is afraid of her too.

"I think so too. She looks pretty tough to me," I try to help her out. Ciarra just nods and walks away. Alf lets out a sigh and I giggle and pretend that I didn't care what Alf was doing staring at the girl from Six, but I do. I make a mental note to watch out for her in the arena.

**Cody Starcher's POV**

I take a club and hit the trainer right in the gut. He bends down as a reflex and this time I hit him in the head. I hear a crack and then he falls on the floor. I back up and notice 23 pairs of eyes staring at me. A boy from One awkwardly walks up and introduces himself to me. He asks me to join him and the other Careers. I am delighted and walk over to them moments before the paramedics arrive to take the unconscious trainer to the hospital.

**Platinum Miller's POV**

Cody Starcher is now a Career- he is really good with a club. Same as the girl from Three and she is very skilled with the bow and arrows. This year we look like a tough group of allies. No one will cross us.

I am feeling better and better at my chances of surviving these Games. I will get plenty of sponsors because of my District and because my training score will be so high. My training score will be high once again because of my District. The game makers only really pay attention to the first Districts. They always give them high scores too. I'm also a good fighter because of my training in my District. The more I think about it the more I love my District.

"Let's start looking for tributes we need to watch," Ciarra says. She probably got the idea from Alf's distraction.

"Good idea"

"The girl from Seven looks like a pretty good fighter," Emaline says.

"Yes, but she's blind," Aimee tells us.

"How about your District partner Cody?"

"She seems… okay," he says a minute late.

"What about Titan?"

"Truthfully, he seems kind of evil," Aimee replies.

The training is over. Tomorrow is the private session. I wonder about all of the other tributes. The Careers and I will most likely get nines or tens.

**All done! Again, sorry that the parts aren't equal at all (especially Cody's). Review please! Bye!**


	13. Private Sessions

**I wasn't exactly sure what to give each tribute for a training score, so please don't be offended if yours isn't as high as you wanted! I am hoping that every tribute will have their own point of view this chapter!**

**Ciarra Templesworth's POV**

This year the girls start first for the training. That means that I will go first out of everyone followed by Platinum. I have decided that I can throw some spears and my mentors told me that it would be a good choice to do snares too because it would show of my intelligence. Platinum hasn't told me what he's doing today. I haven't told him what I'm doing either, but it's pretty obvious that I will do spears. None of the Careers know that I can make snares yet. I don't plan to tell them. My strategy for these Games is to stick with the Careers and then leave them half way. I might kill a few before I leave too.

Just now I am called into the training center and I feel chills run down my spine. This is it- the first opportunity to show the game makers what I've got.

**Platinum Miller's POV**

I watch Ciarra enter the private session with confidence. She looks like she already knows her score will be high, but I am not so sure about mine. I try to remain calm. Ciarra is in there for hours, it seems like, until mine name is called. She leaves the same door I come in and I see her smile and the sparkle in her eyes.

The game makers are watching me enter so I smile and even wave at them while I head over to the knives and I start throwing them. Each one hits inside the target zone and my smile widens. After a few minutes of that I go to the swords. I grab an extra sharp one and start to stab the dummy. I do a few little spinning moves and kick it to make it look like I am doing more than just moving my hand back and forth. Then my time is up! I walk back through the door I came in from and smile at Emaline who is next. I can expect a high score, no problem.

**Emaline Scarlett Quincy's POV**

Platinum smiles at me when he leaves his private sessions. I can only offer a fake smile back- I am still very nervous, even though I have a very good chance of getting a nine or ten. I walk over to the door and go inside. Then I politely ask a trainer to try and hit me with a fake sword. I doge all of his swipes, except one that knocks me over and get quickly back up to my feet. That's enough of that.

Next, I go throw some knives and nail all the targets. The game makers look pleased. I bow and leave the room feeling excited and happy. I do my best not to skip out singing.

**Aimee Drayton's POV**

Everyone has come out of their session smiling so far. I hope the same will happen to me as I pull open the heavy door. I am relieved when I see that the game makers are still interested. I've heard that they get bored with the lower Districts. I close my eyes as I reach the bow and arrows. I take a fancy silver one with matching arrows. I take in a deep breath. I am in very good shape for a District Three tribute, although I hate to say that though. I put the arrow in the bow and release my hand. It soars across the room sinking into the target. My heart skips a beat. I take another arrow and let it fly right into the target again! I do it a few more times, all with the same results and I decide to take the poisonous plants test. I ace it easily a few seconds before my session is up.

**Alf Roader's POV**

I can't help but worry. Not for me though- for Iris. What if yesterday I sent all of Careers on Iris when I almost threw a knife at Ciarra? Now they will definitely be on my trail when I leave them for her. I hope she does well in her private session today. Iris asked me yesterday if her District partner could be allies with us. I said yes, of course, but I honestly just wanted it to be us two.

My train of thought is interrupted when a peacekeeper calls my name to tell me it's my turn. I clench my fists and breath slowly in and out. Unlike most of the Careers, I am missing confidence. I half walk half run over to the knives and start throwing them at targets. They all hit them in the middle or close to it. I then go to the camouflage station and apply beautiful streaks of paint to my skin. I blend in well next to the nearby flowers. The game makers seem to loose interest in this so I move on to hand to hand combat with a trainer. I hit his face with my hand and I kick him so hard in the side he falls over. I kick his body while it's on the ground a few times too. Then I am told that my session is up and I walk out of the room still worried for Iris Wolfe.

**Herald Frenchie's POV**

Alf comes out happy, I hope I will too. No, I know I will too. I enter and feel a cold breeze. I grab a trident and throw it at a target- it hits the dead center. The game makers smile at me. I throw a few more. Then I take the poisonous plants test. I get everyone right except the last one- nightlock. The game makers are still pleased when I leave. I wave at them and say goodbye.

**Iris Wolfe's POV**

I squeeze my eyes shut like usual when I feel my mood swing coming on. I hold Freeman's hand under the metal table where we wait. Alf flashed a smile at me when she left and gave me a thumbs up. Luckily there were no Careers left to see her. Freeman, Alf, and I all plan to form an alliance after Alf hangs out with the Careers for a few hours and brings some supplies with her.

"Iris Wolfe, the game makers are ready for you."

I close my eyes again and prepare to show some game makers so stuffed with food that they can't pay attention to what little skills I have. The door is cold when I open it and I enter the training room. It is now so empty without the tributes at every station. I was right about the game makers. They are all eating what appears to be a pasta of some sort, but they look at me with interest at least.

I walk over to the obstacle course lined with spikes and fire. I step on the mat that activates a timer and sprint across the track. I jump over a tall hurdle and land perfectly. But just when I am about to jump over the second a mood swing comes and I stop for no reason. I stomp my foot in anger- I was doing so well! I squeeze my eyes shut and jump up and down. I look at the game makers and see them staring at me.

"What are you looking at? Go eat your pasta or whatever that thing is! You can't even pay attention to us tributes, who are all about to die a terrible death! This is your only job! In the rest of the Districts we STARVE while you ignorant people stuff yourselves sick!"

Then, just as I am about to leave, I get sick on the training center floor.

**Rainbow Neil's POV **

After hearing Iris Wolfe storm out of the training room I got extra nervous. I couldn't exactly tell what was going on, but the boy next to me told me how upset she looked. Then a janitor had to go in for whatever reason. Then her District partner Freeman went in. Now it's my turn. I feel my way up to the door and push it open to my private session.

Even from below, I can hear the game makers munching on their food. I grab a staff from the weapons counter and use it to feel around. I take a trident and ask a trainer to tap the bull's-eye of a target board. I listen and then throw it based on where the noise was. I here applause from above. Either the game makers have been just given a new round to their feast, or they paid attention to the blind girl who could aim. I hope the latter. I do this a few more times and then leave, completely unsure of my fate.

**Titan Sha's POV**

I brush past Rainbow and enter to the training center. The game makers are stuffing their faces full of food like I expected.

"HELLO!" I say a little louder than necessary, but it still gets their attention. One of them even bows to me. I give them an evil little grin and begin. I grab the biggest sword I can find and slice up a dummy. I also kick and punch a trainer in the face a few times before leaving. The game makers are back to enjoying their little feast.

When I get back to the waiting tributes they look scared and nervous like the Games are today. I laugh at them and yell:

"See you around idiots!" as I run away.

**Tabytha LaDawn Caramahel's POV**

The game makers are clearly annoyed and don't even look at me as I enter. I plan to show them my fast reflexes and speed, but I doubt they will pay much attention to me. Instead of worrying I walk over to the obstacle course full of dangers. I jump over hurdle after hurdle and threw a swinging blade safely to the other side. The game makers don't blink an eye. Then I go to a trainer that tries to stab me but doesn't touch me once. The game makers still don't look. I clear my throat. Still, they don't look. Then I have to leave- without a glance from the game makers.

**Cody Starcher's POV**

Tabytha sits down beside me for the report of the tribute's training scores. I take a deep breath. Redder Questing and Larka Polterskin come on.

"The new tributes for the Fiftieth Hunger Games have their scores in!

From District **One**- Ciarra Templeswoth has a 10! Platinum Miller also has a 10!

Now for District **Two** we have Emaline Quincy who scored a 10 too! Then we have Teni Cral with an 8.

District **Three**'s Aimee Drayton has a 9. Capti Gord got a 7.

In **Four** we have Alf Roader with a 9 and Herald Frenchie with a 10.

District **Five** has Carmen Winters and Olive Oliver who both got 7s.

District **Six**'s Iris Wolfe has a 5 and Freeman Corsh has a 7.

**Seven**'s tributes Rainbow Neils has an 8! Titan Sha has a 6.

**Eight** has two 8s for Mitter Jom and Cranny Deleraz

District **Nine**'s tributes Salvia Crow and Yop Crow both got 5s.

District **Ten** has Relly Mitz with an 8 and Tarra Felts with a 6.

District **Eleven**- Tabytha LaDawn has a 6. Cody Starcher has a 9.

In **Twelve **we have two 6s for Theme Diddle and Jordy Norts.

That's all folks! Happy Hunger Games!" says Larka

**Okay next I have the interviews! Review for a better chance of a victor!**

**Thanks,**

**-Soph**


	14. Interviews

**Hey guys! Sorry I couldn't update for a while, I was working on my new story Crimson's Revenge. I would love it if you would read it and tell me how you like it :) So these are the interviews! **

**Herald Frenchie's POV**

Ciarra walks on stage with a violently bright pink dress with matching shoes. She has been complaining about it all night. Even from just looking at the live interview screen I can see her disgust. She walks out fake smiling and waving at the crowd. Her hair is in a messy ponytail.

"Hello Puma," Ciarra grins.

"Hello Ciarra!" Puma Flickerman responds. "How would you compare the Capitol to your expectations of it?"

"Well, it is much larger. But pretty much the same," I can tell that Ciarra is trying to lie low, but I'm not sure why.

Through the rest of her interview she is completely normal and unmemorable. Then Platinum Miller enters. He wears a diamond encrusted tuxedo. He keeps his eyes down. Puma starts asking him about his District and life. He responds short answers and doesn't look him in the eye once. I chuckles every once and a while, but that's it. Platinum is silent, mysterious and deadly.

**Emaline Scarlett Quincy's POV**

_Take deep breaths_, I tell myself. I'm next for my interview and I know perfectly well that this could be my life or death in the arena. _Talk slow so they can understand you. _Platinum has thirty seconds left. _Laugh at Puma's jokes. _Twenty. _Don't get too ahead of yourself. _Fifteen. _Remember your strategy- strong, intimidating, delicate, kind. _Ten seconds left. _Smile and wave. _Five. _Remember why you are here. _And it is now my turn.

The audience yells my name and cheers me on. It would be hard not to smile. I wave and they cheer louder. I make my way to the comfy little seat next to Puma Flickerman.

"Well you sure seem to be a crowd pleaser!"

I laugh and thank the audience for being so wonderful.

"How's the Capitol so far Emmy? Is it okay if I call you that?"

"Of course, Puma. The Capitol is really something! I love the food and everyone's lovely outfits" I lie as I look at Puma's purple and orange suit.

"Why thank you Ms. Quincy. Do tell us your plans for the arena."

I shake my head and make a sad face. "I'm sorry, Puma, but I have to keep that a secret." I give them a devious little grin and the crowd cheers. I hear people yelling at me to tell them, but I just shake my head. They love me!

**Aimee Drayton's POV**

The crowd seems to love Emaline. I have little butterflies fluttering around in my stomach though. I try to shake them out, but it doesn't work. I start to hum a little lullaby my mother always used to sing to me before she died. That seems to do the trick. Just in time too.

I walk out to the stage and smile. I blow a kiss at a lucky audience member and sit down next to Puma in his hideous outfit.

"You look _lovely _Ms. Aimee!"

"You don't look too bad yourself Mr. Flickerman," I giggle.

"I do my best! Would you mind doing a little twirl for us?" Puma asks. The crowd cheers.

I smile at them and laugh "I would love to!" I get up off the seat and twirl around in my silk cream dress. It is very short in the front, but long and flowing in the back. The Capitol audience lets out oohs and ahhs while I twirl. Finally I sit back down.

"That was stunning! Now let's talk about the arena. What are your thoughts on alliances?"

I giggle again as I start off "Well Puma, it really matters on how much you can trust your ally. You also don't want to be into too much of a relationship with them because, well, it might come down to the two of you."

Puma nods and my buzzer goes off.

"I'm afraid that's all the time we have Aimee. Good luck in the arena."

I thank Puma and hop up off the seat and blow a few more kisses into the crowd before leaving.

**Titan Sha's POV**

The interviews go quickly. I decided to make a few little notes on each of the tributes. The interviews really show how well they perform under pressure. A few stood out to me like Aimee Drayton and her flirty attitude. She'll probably go far. Alf Roader was pretty worried when she came on and out, even though she performed pretty well. Herald Frenchie was pretty dull and didn't give away much. Iris Wolfe kept closing her eyes shut. Every once in a while she seemed to get mad at Puma. Rainbow Neils is on stage right now. She seems like she is trying everything- flirty, strong, funny, mysterious, dark and nice.

Now it's my turn. I am very tempted to flip off the Capitol, but I don't because I would probably get executed for that. Instead I don't smile and answer each of Puma's questions shortly and rudely.

"So Titan, do you like the Capitol?"

"No." The crowd thinks that I'm trying to be funny, but I'm not.

Finally my turn is up. I watch Tabytha LaDawn Caramahel show herself as fun and sexy. She is very mysterious though in her little black dress. Cody Starcher appears to be tough and a wild guy. He almost scares me. Then District Twelve goes. They are idiotic and unmemorable like always. The interviews are over. The Games are tomorrow.

**Whoo! That was the last chapter before the Games! Now it's really important to review! I also will give you credit for reviewing my other story Crimson's Revenge. Thank!**

**-Soph**


	15. The Bloodbath

**IMPORTANT: This will be my LAST UPDATE until JULY 2! I am going on vacation so I also won't get PMs or reviews, but I will check back when I get home:) I can PM you from my phone tomorrow and the day after, but that's it. Hope that you like this chapter- The Games have begun! None of the tributes that we've really gotten to know will die here, but in the next one there will be some deaths. Every once in a while it will be "Capitol's POV" which is basically hearing the commentators describing the Games so far. **

**Tabytha LaDawn Caramahel's POV**

The hovercraft ride is torture. The Careers talk to one another, but the rest of us are silent, except Iris Wolfe and her District partner. A sudden urge jolts through me- I need an ally. Everyone seems taken. Except maybe Rainbow, Titan, the boys from Three and Two and the pairs from Five and Nine. Out of them all I like Rainbow Neils the best. Luckily for me she sits on my left.

"Hey," I turn to her.

"Hello…" She replies with suspicion.

"Oh, it's me Tabytha from Eleven"

She smiles "Hi Tabytha."

"Do you want to be allies?" A look of confusion crosses her face. She doesn't trust me yet.

"Yes," she says. I smile at her although she cannot see it.

**Iris Wolfe's POV**

We arrive at the arena. I am led to my stylist to get in my outfit. It is slim and tight on my body. It has short sleeves and shorts. My hair is pulled back into two pigtails. I step into the tube that will push me up to certain death. Sunlight greets me when I start to rise. I have to cover my eyes because it is so bright. Then I feel heat wash over me. I look out and see nothing. Nothing but sand and the Cornucopia. I look around and see Freeman four spots away from me and smile at him. He smiles back and jerks his head behind me. I turn my head around and am relieved to see a dense forest on the horizon. One minute until the Games. I look around for a backpack or two to try and run off with. I spot a neon green one about and arm's length away. Thirty seconds left. I look further and see a camouflaged one a few meters ahead of me. Twenty seconds. The Careers are all looking about for something to grab. There are weapons in further that I wouldn't risk taking. Ten. Alf will try and get some for us. We will meet her at the forest by nightfall. Five seconds left. I count down with the clock- four, three, two, one zero.

I sprint as fast as I can towards the backpack in front of me. I decide to try and steal the other one too. I reach for it when I see a knife flying at me. I duck and leave it behind, but I grab the knife that landed in front of me. Freeman is already running to the forest. I jog after him as I slip on the backpack. He slows down when he sees me coming and motions me to hurry up. The backpack is so heavy though! What could be in it?

"Did you see anyone die?" he asks. I shake my head.

"I almost got knifed by Platinum, the boy from One," I tell him. All of a sudden I feel the ground shake under my feet. I look down and my mouth opens wide. I can't speak. I can't scream. I am frozen still.

I watch in horror as Freeman starts to sink into the sandy ground. I reach for his hand and try to pull him out, but he doesn't budge. He's stuck. The ground keeps moving though.

"Iris!" he cries, "Keep moving! If you stand in one spot for too long you'll sink too. Go on. Leave me here, I can work my way out" I know he's lying, he knows it too. Freeman cannot get out no matter how hard he tries. I start to cry. Half of his body is still above ground.

"No, I'm staying here with you."

"Iris, you have to go. Someone will come and find us. Please. But first make me a promise. Promise me you will win for us." I nod at him and kiss his forehead.

"I will"

**Ciarra Templesworth's POV**

Platinum barely missed that girl from Six.

"I told you to KILL her!" I whisper madly at him. "Why didn't you go after her? Alf wouldn't just look at her like that. She almost killed me because she couldn't pay attention. Kill her the next time you see her or else you will be killed instead. Got it?" I know I'm being harsh, but this has to work out.

"Yes," he says sadly.

I give him a completely evil smile and return to the rest of the Careers and the bloodbath. Herald is towering over a fourteen year old girl from Nine. His knife finds her heart as she collapses on the ground dead. The Cornucopia is surrounded by dead bodies. The bloodbath is nearly over. This is probably the biggest one I've ever seen.

**Capitol's POV**

"Those of you tuning in just now don't know yet that this is a brutal bloodbath with eleven" there is a pause, "now twelve dead! The Capitol has kept the Quarter Quell a secret until now. It has just been released that 'To show the Districts that their actions will affect their future everyone killed after the first day comes back to life to attempt to kill their killer. If they die of natural causes then they will attack the first person they see.' Oh goodness! This will be very interesting. I have been informed that the tributes can only come back once. They will not be in their full form though. They only come out at night too. Well, that's it for now. Come back next time for… The Capitol News!"

**Alf Roader's POV**

Ciarra's eyes burn into my skull. She watches my every move. I haven't had the chance yet to slip a weapon or two into my pocket to steal. It is getting late now. The sun is about to set. I hope Iris and Freeman are okay because it might take me all night to get to them.

The Careers have decided to set up camp in the Cornucopia. We are all getting sleepy- probably because of the lack of sleep we had the night before.

"We need to have a guard," Ciarra confirms. We all agree.

"I can take first watch," Then I can easily slip out.

"I can too!" Aimee offers. Ciarra nods because I have lost all of her trust for me.

One by one the Careers start to snooze. I sit with my back against the Cornucopia and rub my tired eyes. What should I do now? Aimee will definitely catch me if I run now. Just as I think this I hear a light snore beside me. She's asleep! I peek inside the Cornucopia. Everyone else is too. I test my luck and pull Aimee's spear out of her hand. I leave her bow and arrow. I have to go now.

Adrenaline shoots through me as I run as fast as possible to the forest. I can't see very well and stub my toe on a few rocks. About halfway I see a body half sucked into the sand. I have to see who it is. I take steps closer. It is Freeman! I face palm and shake my head. Poor Iris. At least she'll have me. I keep running until I finally meet the edge of the forest. I look into the trees and spot Iris at once.

"Iris it's me!" I tell her.

"Come up" she whispers back down. I can tell she has been crying.

**Emaline Scarlett Quincy's POV**

I am awaken by a small gasp. It's Aimee. Her scream only woke me. I decide to check it out before I awake anyone else.

"Alf's gone!" Aimee whispers. "I fell asleep and Ciarra's going to kill me!"

I try to keep Aimee calm. "You're going to be fine! Tell her that she threatened to kill you and you couldn't wake us up because"-

"Where's Alf?" Platinum breathes down my neck.

"Alf ran away, but Aimee couldn't stop her because she would've killed her."

"Why didn't you scream for us to come?"

"I would have, but Alf could've killed me before you came," Aimee smiles at me.

"Alright. Emaline and I will take watch. You can go to sleep," Platinum sighs.

**Rainbow Neils's POV**

Tabytha and I made it out alive. We are standing still in a large bush a few feet from the edge of the forest. We grabbed a backpack filled with healing ointment and a sleeping bag! I lay the sleeping bag down flat when I hear the cannon. It goes off thirteen times. Thirteen people died today. I feel tears coming, but I shut my eyes. I can't see the dead tributes so Tabytha tells me them. The anthem plays. I have to smile to myself. I survived the first day of the Games.

**Titan Sha's POV**

More than half of the tributes died today. I didn't though. I survived and made it to a small lake. I open my backpack filled with cups and crackers. I fill up the cups with the water. I will save them for tomorrow. For now I need to rest.

**IMPORTANT: Please review about your favorite character(s)! Also thank you for your arena ideas! If you are listed below you are given a "free pass" that assures your tribute survives. You can use it only once. You can also choose when to use it up until there are only three left. I used kind of a combination of ideas. I honestly had a really hard time choosing. Thanks to everyone who offered an idea :) I'll update July 2****nd**** or 3****rd**** . PM me if you are confused about the "free pass" or a part of your idea was used, but I forgot to mention you. (Sorry if you put down a swampy area, but that doesn't count as a lake). Also PM me if you have any more ideas for the Games.**

**hiilikepie1937462 (a little later your idea will be used)**

**Jaine1324 (the sinking ground)**

**AwesomeCato1212 (a little later your idea will be used)**


	16. Poison and Spears

**Finally I'm back from vacation and ready to write :)! Hey so I've put up a poll on my profile for the tributes that you want to DIE. Remember that- to DIE, not to win. Okay so go check that out if you want. If you keep reviewing though you do have a better chance of survival. Two tributes do die in this chapter because some people have reviewed and messaged me saying that they didn't like them (or liked other tributes more). Sorry if it is one of your tributes. Also I am creating a new syot and I think that it would be pretty cool if some of you guys submit to it because I love all of your tributes! It will probably be up tomorrow (this will still be my main priority though). Hope you like this chapter!**

**Capitol's POV**

"Hello everyone! Welcome to Capitol New! Today we will of course be talking about… the Hunger Games! Those of you who didn't tune in a yesterday missed the news about this year's Quarter Quell- 'To show the Districts that their actions will affect their future everyone killed after the first day comes back to life to attempt to kill their killer. If they die of natural causes then they will attack the first person they see.' Well this basically starts today and the tributes aren't even aware of the twist yet! I wonder how many will find out later today…"

**Aimee Drayton's POV**

"How could you let her leave?" Ciarra half screams half whispers through gritted teeth.

"She-she j-just left a-and she threatened m-me," I shake as I lie to her. Ciarra could kill me right now. This could be the end of me. Bye world, Mary, District Three.

"She couldn't have stopped her Ciarra, Alf would have killed her. I arrived just in time to insure that she didn't. It wasn't her fault." Emaline covers.

Ciarra's expressions softens, but still isn't exactly comforting. "All right. Just don't let it happen again- and if you see her or District Six kill them immediately. I just nod at her silently thankful for Emaline's rescue.

"What should we do now?" Platinum asks clearly bored with the situation.

"Let's go find hunt in the woods a little," Herald suggests.

"I'll go with you. Cody you come too. Everyone else just guard the camp." Platinum replies.

We all agree as we watch Cody, Herald, and Platinum leave for the forest.

**Titan Sha's POV**

The morning sun wakes me up. I'm not sure what time it is, but I'm pretty sure it's very early still. I glance around myself real quick just to make sure I have no followers. It would be pretty hard to sneak up on me at this point. All that surrounds me is a bare tree without any leaves, but a few useful climbing branches, a small lake, and loads of sand. I hop down from the tree I slept in and open my cup of water.

The desert is so hot that I think I might have to move into the forest area. I can barely see it on the bare horizon. It would take a whole day to get there. The more I think about it the better an idea I think it is. When should I go though? If I went today in broad sunlight I would have a much greater chance of being seen. I also would run the risk of overheating. Then night it is! For now I should probably rest up until tonight.

With that in mind I take a big gulp of my fresh clean lake water. Something's wrong. This tastes awful. Not in a way that would make you throw up, but more of a hint sour flavor. I feel my throat closing up so I clutch my neck and start gagging. I start to cough up and suddenly feel calm. I am safe I am alright I am flying. I shut my eyes.

**Alf Roader's POV**

BOOM! I cannon goes off and I immediately check to make sure Iris is okay. Who is it? I hope it's not Aimee paying the price of my leaving. I'll find out later though. Iris and I have been eating the crackers I stole from the Careers last night. She isn't quite the same yet since Freeman died. When his picture showed in the sky last night she broke down in tears and wouldn't talk to me for hours. I honestly don't blame her.

_SNAP! _Iris and I hear a twig break a little bit to the right of us coming from the desert entrance to the forest. We scamper into our nearby tree that holds our supplies and weapons. I grab my spear. I motion Iris behind some leaves so she is nearly invisible. I hide with her too. Footsteps make their way under our tree. I listen to their silent voices.

"I bet everyone ran in here. I wonder who we'll find today" says a voice I recognize as Herald Frenchie's.

"I hope its Alf and her little ally from Six. Ciarra will give us a break if we do," Platinum whispers.

"I wonder if Tabytha is in here. If we find her you guys can kill her. I kind of know her from school," Cody starts awkwardly. I bet that the other two Careers are rolling their eyes at him.

"Can we rest here a little?" Herald asks.

I guess the other two agree because soon enough three Careers are leaning against our tree talking about-of course- Iris and me. They start to talk about Freeman- the worst thing that could happen to us when we are trying to stay quiet. Iris starts to cry. She is quiet enough at first, but she can't stop and she eventually gets loud enough for our enemies' ears to hear. They all look up at once and I feel a jolt of electricity shoot through me blood. I grab my spear, aim and fire it right at Platinum. It hits his neck and he collapses followed by a BOOM! Herald and Cody look unsure of what to do. Suddenly Iris starts to make a deep growling sound. Somehow this frightens them and they leave quickly awakening the entire forest.

"What was that?" I giggle at Iris's strange noise.

"My impression of a mutt!" She cracks up so much I'm afraid she'll roll right out of the tree!

**Tabytha LaDawn Caramahel's POV**

The sun sets slowly. I think that it's some trick from the gamemakers. I don't have a clue why though. Rainbow and I stayed put all day. We heard crying at one point and we were about to leave when a cannon went off. Then we saw two Careers run by looking like cowards. It scared me a little bit though. We built snares around us just in case of intruders. Rainbow has to keep asking me questions about what is going on, but I don't always have the answers. She always thanks me several times after she asks.

It isn't until the anthem starts to play when the sun is finally gone. I know two tributes died today. The pictures above show the boy from One and the boy from Seven- Rainbow's District partner. She starts to sniffle a little when I tell her this. I can tell that she hoped that Titan would win if we didn't.

I yawn and Rainbow offers to take first "watch." She really just listens for noises and wakes me up if she hears something. I start to protest, but I yawn again and lose my argument.

_Wolves. Wolves are the twist for the Quell! They bite and tear skin, hungry for flesh. They smile at me. I recognize them as the wolves that scratched me. They wave at me to join the hunt for tributes and I gladly accept. Get on my hands and knees and run along with them. Then they stop at my house and we pick up the wild Grandma Luna! She comes with us but insists on riding on one's back before we continue. The cool grass feels good on my paws. Wait- my paws? Yes, I have turned into one of the wolves. I glance at Luna. She too is becoming a wolf. The other wolves notice us changing too. They get angry and try to knock us over. They shake… and shake… and…_

"Tabytha! Wake up!" Rainbow whispers madly at me. I sit up straight and look around expecting to see rabid wolves until I realize it was just a dream.

"What?" Ialmost yell. She shushes me and says,

"I heard a grunt and twigs being stepped on," my heart sinks. What if it was the wolves? I shake this thought out of my head. No wolves. There are no wolves here.

I peer out through a hole in our bush and gasp so loud I have to clap my hand over my mouth.

"IT'S TITAN!" I whisper as quite as I can. Rainbow doesn't believe mw though. "I can see him Rain! He's.. He's.. coming towards us!"

I grab a knife I made out of a large stick and throw it at him without Rainbow's consent. I ignore her questions and stay focused on Titan. My stick missed him, but he saw where it came from. He advances towards us and I cover my ears. He doesn't have any weapons that I can see and he is headed straight to the snares. I whisper at Rainbow to cover her ears too. Just in time she does. I barely hear Titans scream for help as he gets trapped in the snare. I can tell he is dead because he stops struggling and a hovercraft comes to pick him up. I don't hear a cannon though.

**Iris Wolfe's POV**

After our encounter with the Careers Alf and I have become closer. We stayed in the tree and talked the rest of the day. When nightfall came we heard heavy footsteps in our direction. I looked down and nearly feel out of the tree! Platinum! How? What? Uh, just what? I saw him die! I saw him get picked up by a hovercraft! I saw his photo in the sky! Did he come back to life? It hits me- he did! That's the Quell twist! Oh goodness! Fighting a tribute once is enough. What about Freeman though? Did he come back? My heart skips a beat just thinking about the possibility, but then again wouldn't we have seen more tributes today that came back. It probably started today and now Platinum wants revenge! Alf is too quick though. She easily spears him again on the same spot.

**So that's it! Sorry not all the parts are equal. I promise I have no favorites- just bigger things are happening to certain tributes right now, but later the spotlight will switch. Remember the poll and please review. My new syot will probably be out tomorrow :)**


	17. Betrayed

**Hey guys there aren't any deaths in this chapter because I wanted to give everyone more time to vote on the poll and review. This is kind of a teaser chapter! Vote on what you want to happen in the reviews! Who do you want to die? Who do you want to live? Also I have bad news- I'm going to the lake tomorrow until July 7****th****. I'll try to update the 7****th**** though :). Check out the poll if you haven't yet! Also I'd like if some of you guys made tributes to my new story- The 25****th**** Hunger Games! Thanks and enjoy!**

**Cody Starcher's POV**

Herald and I arrive at the campsite of the Careers late that night after the pictures have shown in the sky and after Platinum died. At first sight the camp is empty. They all probably fell asleep in the Cornucopia located a few feet from our stash of food, supplies, and weapons. Herald and I make our way into the dark silver Cornucopia. No one is inside. It is empty of Ciarra, Aimee and Emaline. Where did they go? They probably went looking for us when it took so long for us to get back. Or maybe they went when they saw Platinum in the sky. I don't know, but I'm starting to get an eerie feeling about it.

I watch tough Herald shiver and see his hand start to twitch. "What do you think happened?" I ask him. He merely shrugs, but after a few moments he begins to look around inside.

"Let's try and find out. You look outside. I'll check it out in here," He suggests. I nod and walk outside.

The first thing I do is look at the weapons. We have the trident, axe, hatchets, Aimee's bow and arrow- wait. Aimee's bow and arrow? If they went out to hunt for us wouldn't Aimee bring it? We also have Emaline's knives. I immediately check for Ciarra's spear- it's gone. Same with the portable snares she made. The same time I'm about to tell Herald the situation he comes out to talk to me.

"Ciarra's spear and snares are gone, but the rest of the weapons are here," I talk really fast.

"So is her sleeping bag. I found this though," Herald says.

I look at his hand. He is carrying a note carved onto one of Aimee's arrows. '_Help. Go to the forest creek. –Aimee.' _That's all it said. What happened here? A kidnapping by Ciarra?

**Rainbow Neil's POV**

Well Titan sure gave Tabytha and me a shock. We didn't sleep the rest of the night because we were afraid of the ghost. What was that? Was it really Titan? I don't know, but I sure don't like it! Finally when Tabytha tells me the sun is rising I relax. I doubt Titan will come back now.

Tab starts to tell me about her awful dream last night full of rabid wolves and her crazy grandma Luna when she stops. I listen and wait for her to continue. I open my mouth to ask what happened when she shushes me quietly. I listen harder and hear it- footsteps. I think its two pairs of feet. They are light and almost cheerful and hopeful. They start to whisper,

"Why did we have to leave again?"

"Because the Careers would come back for revenge after we killed Platinum. Hurry up Iris!"

"What should we do now?" Iris says.

I'm about to jump up and congratulate them for killing a Career when I hear what they say next.

"I dunno. Maybe we should find some more tributes. I mean the less the better," the second voice replies.

"Look Alf! This looks like a little camp. Look at the…bloody snare," Iris's voice fades. My heart stops as I hear Tabytha jump up from behind our bush aimed to kill.

**Emaline Scarlett Quincy's POV**

I stand in dead shock- or rather sit. This doesn't make any sense! Ciarra ran away while Herald, Platinum and Cody were gone. The fearless leader of the Careers! Now she has Aimee and I set up as bait for some big trap for Herald and Cody. We are high up in a tree tied to a branch. She is below us with a spear in her hand hidden in some vines. The plan is for Herald and Cody to rush in and save us because they saw the note Ciarra made pretending to be Aimee and just when they reach the tree Ciarra will send a spear through their heart and after that she will kill Aimee and I. We have our mouth's taped shut with some sticky sap and our eyes blindfolded with the pant legs of our outfit. It is horrifying knowing that your death is approaching, but unable to tell exactly when. I guess we will hear Herald and Cody come into the forest. And hear their cannons.

**That was short because it's just a little teaser! Remember the poll and to review please! :)**

**Thanks!**

**-Soph**


	18. The Death of a Rainbow

**Woah guys! I honestly wasn't expecting for you to pick these tributes! This one was pretty sad to type again :(. Thanks for your reviews! There was a tie by the way so three tributes are going to die! Enjoy.**

**Ciarra Templesworth's POV**

Herald? Cody? What? This must be a nightmare since I just killed them hours ago. Yes, that's it. I'm dreaming. Why do they seem so real then? Herald is carrying my spear that I left partly wedged between him and Cody. Cody sticks right behind him. They are searching for some one. They are searching for me. Probably because I just killed them and my imagination is trying to screw with me. To prove I'm right and this is just a silly dream, I throw a rock at Cody. He jerks, whispers to Herald, and walks in my direction.

"Hi there!" I scream.

Herald grunts and takes his spear in his hand. He aims it at me and fires. A cold feeling rises from my stomach, where it lands. This is not a dream. It is real- very, very real. Somehow Cody and Herald came back from the dead. Somehow they managed to pierce my stomach- which is oozing with warm blood. My eyes start to shut automatically. I try to keep them open, I will not die today. They start to flicker. I use my last effort to scream at the Capitol, at the Games, at the tributes. I am dying as someone I am not. I am dying as a pawn- a servant to the Capitol. With that in my mind I drift into a long and quiet sleep.

**Aimee Drayton's POV**

"AIMEE!" Emaline screams before hitting the ground. I run for her. We've almost made it to safety- the Cornucopia. I try to pick her up on my shoulders, but I am too weak. I decide to drag her, which sound a lot less decent, but hey I could kill her now! I obviously wouldn't kill my only ally left! I'd be all alone. Emmy's still partially conscious as I take her hand. I pull her through all of the sand and dirt. Just then there's a scream followed by a cannon. No, it's not Emaline's, thank god! I awkwardly drag her into the Cornucopia and put her into my sleeping bag. From there I search the backpacks for anything that might help her bloody eye. Nothing looks helpful. Instead I put a rag over her eye and put some crackers down for her to eat when she wakes up.

Then I go to guard. There are only six of us left. This is probably one of the fastest Games in all of Panem! I guess I remember one that lasted only a few days because everyone starved died of the cold. The game makers surely paid for that! These Games should at least satisfy the Capitol's thirst for blood. Then I hear Emaline wake up. She groans as I rush in to see her.

"Emmy! Your awake! How's your eye?" I ask her. She looks at me with her good eye.

"It hurts. I'm hung-" I point to the crackers I set out. She grabs them and eats them fast. "More please" is all she says. I nod and head out to the stash. I'm about to grab something as I hear a thud followed by loud footsteps. I race out to see who it is and find myself face to face with Alf. She has a spear in her teeth because her hands are full of food- MY food. She drops the food to take the spear, but I am much faster. I pin her to the ground and take her spear away from her. I throw away her food too.

"How could you leave us?" I ask her through clenched teeth, "you could have had me _killed! _Remember when I _saved _you from the wrath of Ciarra in the training center when you were caught staring at Iris? Well _I _do! Now I catch you stealing from me? I should have no sympathy for you, but I do! So, I'm sorry Alf, but I have to do this. You owe me." I take her spear and close my eyes as I dive it into her stomach. I hear her cries and pleads, but I run away. Her cannon goes off and I return to take her spear. I throw it at a nearby tree, upset at what I have become.

**Rainbow Neil's POV**

Tabytha, Alf and Iris watched and told me about Ciarra's death. Apparently Herald and Cody came back to life. This isn't news to any of us. Then Ciarra went and threw a rock at Cody. What an idiot! After that she ran out to greet them! What the hell was she thinking? Then when they speared her she acted all surprised. She obviously went mad. Now Alf is out finding us food. Iris begged to go too, but Tabytha wouldn't let her.

Then the cannon goes off.

"ALF!" Iris screams.

"Iris, it probably wasn't Alf!" Tabytha says, clearly annoyed.

Iris doesn't believe her so she takes off in the direction of the Cornucopia- where Alf was going.

**Iris Wolfe's POV**

I walk towards the Cornucopia, storming away from Tabytha. She claims that it wasn't Alf. I hope she's right, but I have a feeling she's wrong. Finally the forest clears and I stand in the opening into the vast desert. I see a Career standing over a lifeless body. Alf! I run as fast as I can up to the scene. Breathless, I reach it. I run over to the body, dreading what I am about to see. I scream when I see that I was right- Alf is dead. Her food is spilled all over. Her face is tight and it looks like she saw it coming. I search for her spear and I find it lodged into a tree. Alf is dead. Another ally is gone. All I have now is Tabytha and Rainbow. I bend over Alf's dead body and cry. I bury my head in her arm and feel hot tears rolling down from my eyes. I scream at the Capitol and to whoever did this to her. Alf didn't deserve this. None of us do.

I turn around and realize that I am being watched. Aimee Drayton stands behind me. For some reason she is crying. She has a bow and arrows in her hands, but she doesn't look prepared to kill me.

"DID YOU DO THIS?" I yell louder than necessary. She nods and cries more. She doesn't deserve to cry! She killed her!

"I'm sorry," She muffles. I feel like running up to her and strangling her, but she has a weapon. Instead I walk away and yell some nasty things at her. I reach the camp and tell Rainbow and Tabytha the news.

"It was Alf. Alf is dead!" I shout. Rainbow looks sad at least but Tabytha seems the least bit sad.

"At least there is less competition now," Tabytha says almost happily.

All I can do is stare at her. That is the worst thing she could have said to me.

"What? Don't you care?"

"I guess, but I mean, I didn't really even know her," She says slowly.

I can't control myself any longer. That girl has gone too far! I pick up Alf's spear that I took to remember her by and throw it as hard as I can at Rainbow. Her cannon goes off as Tabytha looks at me in shock.

"How does it feel now Tabytha? See you around!" I yell as I take as many things as I can and run away before the shock wears off.

**That's it! Hope you liked! There's a new poll up by the way! Thanks for your reviews:)**


	19. Mutts and a Flood

**Hey so there was ANOTHER TIE, but this time only two tributes tied! And since we are down to the final four I was planning to have one die at a time, but I guess this will leave us at the FINAL TWO! YAY! Now I'd really like all of you to make me a tribute in Tearing at the Seams if you haven't. **

**Capitol's POV**

"Hello everyone watching the Hunger Games! We'd like to announce that the Quell rule for tributes coming back to life is no longer in use since we are down to the final four! Congrats tributes for making it this far, but the experts expect that the Games will be over in a day or two. Also we have a surprise planned for them! Stay tuned to find out! This has been the Capitol news!"

**Tabytha LaDawn Caramahel's POV**

My eyes are puffy from crying all night. My hands are tight and sweaty. I grip Rainbow's pointed stick we made together in the first day of the Games. I open my eyes. Iris's spear is still lying on the ground with my ally's blood incrusted onto it. I check my supplies for water. I have been running low ever since Titan came to our, er, now my camp. For the first time in the Games I'm alone, with no one to comfort. I decided last night that I should pack up and leave before Iris comes back to kill me. I grab what she left behind in her little dash. She took whatever weapons we had along with the sleeping bag and a backpack. That leaved me with the spear, a backpack, and a pointed stick. I take them all a run along the stream located near our site. If I get any thirstier I will drink from it, but I'm not sure if it's safe. I turn to look into the clear water of the stream to see if any fish swim about, but I am greeted by a less friendlier sight- a flood. Yes, a flood barreling down towards me. As of now it's starting down the narrow stream and spilling onto the forest grass. It knocks trees over as I run as fast as I ever have. I run even faster than the day the wolves attacked me in the forest.

I hear a cry from a nearby tree as Iris Wolfe leaps from it to the ground and starts to sprint. Our pace is about the same, but I have much more stuff to hold. Iris left everything to be knocked away in the tree except for a backpack and a throwing knife she stole from Platinum the first day. She dodges trees coming at her from every direction as I have a clear path into the desert. When will this stop? I begin to pant loud when I hear a "CAW!" from above. I scream when I see massive vulture mutts swooping down from the sky to tear me apart with their talons. I am about the size of one of them. Once we get to the desert, I bet the mutts will attack better, without the trees in their way. Iris doesn't seem to notice the mutts yet because she tears into the open desert. She looks back to see me stopped. Then she looks up and screams. Suddenly a wild wave pushes me under water. It tumbles me and I search for breath. Cold overflows my body and my lungs gasp for air. I try to hold on, but slip into an unconscious death.

**Emaline Scarlett Quincy's POV**

BOOM! Another tribute is dead. One more and Aimee and I will have to fight it out. I exit the Cornucopia to find her frozen in place. She stares at the sky, then towards the sandy ground. I follow her gaze to see the giant birds in the sky and the flood from the forest both rush towards us. The flood looks like it's dying down and the Cornucopia would save us from the birds, but I don't want to fight Aimee here, so I pack my supplies and we head out, deciding to go different directions so that it might not come done to us.

**Iris Wolfe's POV**

MUTTS! I scream and look for somewhere to take cover under, but the desert is empty. I can't go to the forest because of the flood and I have to move fast. I see two figures moving away from the Cornucopia- that's it! The Cornucopia would shield me from the mutts! Why are the two tributes- who must be Aimee and the Girl from Two leaving then? I keep running with the mutts gaining on me. I start to wobble and shake. Wait, no, it's not me, it's the ground! Oh no, Freeman! I don't want to die like him, stuck in the ground. Only this time I'd have vulture mutts clawing at my face. The shaking doesn't stop and to my horror I start to slow down and sink.

"HELP!" I scream as tears burst from my eyes. NO! This isn't how I want to die! No! Please someone save me! I collapse on the ground shivering with fright. I can't die with creatures tearing at my living body. I want a quick death. I take my knife and lodge it into my chest and scream in pain, terror, and sadness. Goodbye District Six.

**Aimee Drayton's POV**

Luckily Emaline is far away from me when the other cannon foes off. It's only us. I feel sad for Iris, the Girl who lost her soul mate and friend. I killed one of them. Now she is out of her misery. I looked back just in time to see her dead body get torn apart by the mutt creatures. Now they are gaining on me. I can't even see Emaline anymore.

**Sorry for the short chapter! Vote for who you want to die next please! If just the owners of the tributes vote then I'd have another tie! I hope you liked:)**

**-Soph**


	20. The Finale!

**So the winner is going to be revealed in this chapter- but this is NOT THE LAST CHAPTER! Please review and tell me if you are happy with the results. This is partly in a Capitol Lady's POV because, well I think that it will be better like this!**

**Capitol Lady's POV**

The large vulture mutts, Fire Reapers is their proper name of course, circle around the two remaining tributes, the "caw" as they tease them with fake attacks. I know the true purpose of the Fire Reapers, but I'm guessing the tributes don't. The mutts continue to circle around their prey until Emaline and Aimee are forced together again, both with determined looks on their sorrowful faces. They were allies, they don't want to kill each other, but they want to win more than that. The Fire Reapers start to flame. That is their purpose- to enclose a fire around tributes so there is no escape from battle. The desert sand keeps the fire from spreading. The mutts' bodies circle around the tributes as they drop from the sky. Aimee and Emaline look at each other, with a new feature on their faces- hope. They both hope they will win. They both hope the other will give up and throw themselves into the flames. They both want the easy way out, no they want the second easiest way out- the first would be to commit suicide.

**Aimee Drayton's POV**

Emaline's flamed eyes bore into mine. My red hair matches the dangerous fire surrounding us. This is it. One of us is about to die. The other is about to kill. I take a deep breath and grip my bow and arrows. I'm not about to die, I'm about to kill. Emaline moves towards me. She has a knife ready and aimed at me. I take aim too, but as I am doing so she throws the knife at me. I drop my bow and try to dodge it, but it hits my shoulder. Pain spreads onto my leg as she successfully throws another at me. I take the knife out of me and throw it at the Girl from Two. She ducks as it soars above her. I missed, but I have another knife that I throw at her head. She tries to dodge it, but it lands lodged into her shoulder too. She shudders with pain. I reach down to grab my bow, but it isn't there. I look into the fire and see it, burning. It must have slid down a desert dune into the fire. Emaline must see it too because she smirks at me and closes in. She has three knives left. She throws one at me and I finally dodge it. Her next one hits my leg in the same spot as last time. I cry out in pain, but stand ready.

**Emaline Scarlett Quincy's POV**

_You can do this. You have a weapon. Aimee doesn't. _I tell myself. I walk closer to Aimee to get a better aim at her. She starts to run at me full speed. Stupid girl. I shake my head and take aim once again, sure that this time I will hit a fatal spot. I throw the silver knife at the Girl from Three. It hits her- in the stomach! Yes! This is it. Now I just have to wait for her to die. I instantly relax and wait for the cannon. I close my eyes for a second, thinking of home. I jolt as something knocks me onto the ground. When I open my eyes I see Aimee, with blood covering her stomach on top of me. She takes the knife out of herself and squeaks in pain. She closes her eyes. She has me pinned down. One of us is about to die. I don't have any knives left.

"Emaline, I'm sorry. I don't want to do this," Aimee shudders.

"Then don't do it Aimee! Save me, please," she shakes her head slightly.

"I have to." She keeps her eyes closed and grips my knife. She drives it into my neck. Blinding pain fills me.

I feel wet tears fall from Aimee as my eyes shut and I drift off to sleep.

**Aimee Drayton's POV**

Emaline's cannon goes off as tears fall from my eyes. I did it! I won! But why am I not happy? Why are my eyes shutting automatically? I can't die now! I zone out as Indigo starts,

"Congratulations Aimee Drayton of District Three! You are the newest victor of the Hunger Games! The- Oh goodness medics get out there!"

**Remember- it's not over yet! Sorry this is short!**


	21. A Garden of Death

**Hehe, that was a pretty long wait… sorry! I hope you'll still review though! **

**Aimee Drayton's POV**

I wake up to a bright light overhead. I blink a few time, my eyes are trying to shut, but I want to know what's going on. I can barely see- barely think, I just know I want to know what happened to me. A dark figure stands over me. I shrivel up under my hospital sheets. The figure comes at me and wraps her arms around me.

"Aimee!" I stare in disbelief. How'd she get here?

"Mary?" when she nods I continue, "How did you get here? What's happening? Why am I not dead?" She just laughs at me. I look at her expectantly so she tells me.

"I'm not supposed to say. The medics don't want you stressed out. I think you should know though- You were in the arena, remember?" I think for a minute, then all of the horrors rush back to me. I close my eyes to shut them out, but I can't. The Hunger Games will always be a part of me along with the deaths it caused. Mary must see the stress in my face so she stops.

"Keep going," I tell my sister. She shakes her head, but still does.

"You made it down to the final two. The other girl had been your ally and you both were forced to fight one another. She hit you in the stomach with a knife, but you killed her in time to win and get Capitol treatment to save yourself," The way she says it makes me feel awful. I _killed _someone! When I think the word "killed," I see other deaths. Poor Iris Wolfe, commiting suicide as she was ambushed by mutts. Teribithia was drowned by a horrible flood. Alf, I _killed _Alf! Those were the only ones I saw thankfully.

The other tributes will always stay with me and their memories will never be forgotten. I feel like I have a job now that I've won the Hunger Games.

**A WEEK LATER- IN DISTRICT THREE- AT VICTOR'S VILLAGE**

My eyes are puffy when I wake up from crying all last night. Usually my legs and arms are sore from thrashing around in my nightmares, I guess my conscious is being easier on me since I started working in the garden. That's where I'm heading right now, with my garden gloves, to plant. I take my five leftover rocks that I dig into the ground. This will make twenty three little tombstones for twenty four tributes. I put flowers and other things specific to each tribute. It's my peaceful place. Here I know that I can never forget them. I sit on the one small bench in the garden and take a deep breath. I used to block out the memories, but I find that it's easier now to remember. It makes me think easier. In a month I have my victory tour. I'm not dreading it like I've heard most do. I look forward to getting things off my chest. I look forward to telling the Districts about my garden of death. I'll promise them to remember the tributes of the fiftieth Hunger Games.


End file.
